


He’d never felt more alive

by Bliss_ful



Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, GOD UH REALIZED THIS LATE BUT AGE WAS CHANGED HERE DON’T COME FOR ME PLEASE, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Neglect, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmates Au (Color), Threesome - M/M/M, pyromaniac sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: *GOD UH REALIZED THIS LATE BUT AGE WAS CHANGED HERE DON’T COME FOR ME PLEASE*He didn’t regret much, but if there was something he would always regret, it would be this.Sapnap never felt more alive than when he was surrounded by a burning forest, and he’d never looked more terrifying.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	He’d never felt more alive

**Author's Note:**

> Includes Neglectful George and Dream so if that isn’t your thing I wouldn’t recommend! It doesn’t go into too much detail though so if you’re interested there’s that.

As soon as Dream had stepped into his life Sapnap regretted it.

He didn’t regret much, but if there was something he would always regret, it would be that.  
They’d met when Dream stepped into a room Sapnap was in when they were young, and suddenly the world heightened of color. The gray, white, and blacks burst into brilliant colors he learned were called “blue”, “green”, and “purple”. He’d seen vibrant pinks, dull reds, ink blacks, and bright oranges, as well as many more. Dream shared the same excitement at first, caring for the younger and smaller boy. But soon enough that had changed.

It had changed when George came into the picture. The boy was nice, never being rude to Sapnap, but the main thing was that the world had brightened again. The sky looked darker at night and the moon shined brighter, the sun had almost blinded him with its brilliance once, and the dull colors he’d once saw were bright and pretty. He loved every color, and he loved George, but at the same time, he hated him. 

George and Dream got closer, and Sapnap was happy for them!  
..At first at least.

Soon enough Sapnap came to find out he would always be second best to both. To Dream, George would be more important. George, who got flustered when Dream flirted with him, was older but shorter and didn’t have a strange fixation on fire. To George, Dream. Dream, who flirted with George and had that unique tea kettle laugh, selfless but fierce, and who didn’t have a strange fixation on fire.  
Sapnap only found comfort in the fire these days. 

The bright blaze that he could control. It was red and orange and yellow, mixed and vibrant and beautiful. He’d never felt more alive than right at that very moment, surrounded by a burning forest. The trees smoking and falling, rotting wood burning away quickly. The greenery was covered in ash and soot. He felt in control for once. Finally. 

The bright light from the fire washed over him, his black hair swept across his white bandana, wrapped around his forehead, in an almost ninja-like way. He smiled. Not a kind smile, oh no, a free smile. A smile that spoke volumes but also said very little. The orange light dimmed until only his smile was visible. It widened and turned sinister. It was rather terrifying for the kind- but somewhat vulgar at times- Sapnap.

The forest was quiet except for the sizzle from the fire and the occasional cricket chirping.   
No one found the already burned down forest until far into the next evening.  
Sapnap was long gone before then.

No-one stopped to wonder where he was for a long time.  
Sapnap almost wished he was George. But he wasn’t.   
George was George, and Sapnap was Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> The Au isn’t in full detail but it’s got something to do with soulmates seeing color when they meet, please enjoy. Randomly came up with this while reading Sapnap-centric things so yay! :)
> 
> This was kinda random and I’m not used to writing Sapnap but uhhh- hope I did him justice! Back to reading Sapnap-centric stories I go.


End file.
